


His worst nightmare

by kylorenismysnugglebun



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Kylo Ren fanfiction - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, ben solo - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorenismysnugglebun/pseuds/kylorenismysnugglebun
Summary: When Kylo Ren thought he would only have Skywalker left to kill, he felt safe, and that his job was nearly over, and he would be able to uphold his grandfather's legacy. But when rumours start to fly about how Obi-Wan Kenobi has a granddaughter, his job just got alot more difficult.





	

 

Everyone watched as the small figure, covered by robes and a hood made its way through the entrance of the Resistance base; many people would bring themselves closer together, preparing to flee if necessary. The stranger knew they were being watched, but didn't care; they stalked up to the desk in the middle of the room, getting the attention from the woman sitting there, looking half as scared as everyone else in the room. The woman at the desk swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking "h-how may I help you?" She strutted, silently cursing herself from appearing so weak. "I wish to speak to General Organa" the stranger stated, the woman as the desk was taken back; the voice was female, soft and quiet. "May I ask why?" "No." The stranger responded bluntly, dragging their fingers along the desk anxiously. The woman at the desk made more observations; the stranger was obviously female. "Yes well, General Organa is a busy wom-" Before she could continue the stranger interrupted. "That's not what I asked, I wish to speak with General Organa" The stranger stated again, starting to grow impatient. 

"Everything okay here, Tracy?" A voice from behind the stranger called, the woman behind the desk sighed, looking around the stranger to see none other than Poe Dameron. "She wants to speak with General Organa, but I tried telling her she can't" Tracy sighed, glancing at the stranger then back at Poe. "I don't _want_ to speak with Organa, I need to speak with Organa" The stranger was starting to get annoyed, gripping her robes in her hands, Poe noticed, pressing his lips together. "Alright, I'll take you to her" He sighed, coming up behind the stranger and watching their movements. "But, you're going to have to remove your hood" The stranger growled lightly, sighing as she lifed her hands, pushing back the hood, exposing her face to the word. Poe was taken back; she was beautiful. Blue/grey eyes wide and bright, soft brown hair laying along her shoulders and down her back, disappearing into her robes; freckles dancing along her cheekbones like stars in the sky. "Better?" The beautiful stranger asked, voice no longer soft, but powerful. Poe nodded, holding out his hand to allow her to walk in front of him, leading her to the left and down the hallway.

"Why do you wish to speak with the General?" Poe asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had set in. "I do not wish to say. It is not part of the plan" Poe furrowed his brow, looking at her. "Plan?" He asked, sparking his curiosity. "I was told to come here, speak to Organa, tell her who I am, and she'd know what to do next" The girl stated, still walking with Poe; her robes dragging along the ground behind her. "Who are you then, maybe I could help?" He smiled slightly, looking at her, directing her down yet another hallway.  The stranger sighed, looking at Poe, stopping in her tracks. "Aaliyah" She smiles lightly, dropping it a second later, turning to continue down the hallway. "Well, I'm Poe...Poe Dameron, best pilot in the Resistance" He beamed proudly, Aaliyah rolled her eyes, glancing at him. "No one likes a gloater" 

The door opened in front of them, showing a busy room; which peaked Aaliyah's interested, tugging her hood back on to hide herself as she scanned the room. The room was full of humans and creatures alike, some more better looking than others, but that's not important. Aaliyah's eyes scanned the room as she looked for a familiar face, falling on General Organa and Han Solo standing in the middle of the room talking, she bit down on her lip; suddenly feeling quite nervous, her stomach churning and twisting. Poe directed Aaliyah into the room, helping her through the crowd, getting looks from everyone as they went; Han was the first to make eye contact with Poe, his eyes then falling on the hooded figure beside Poe. "What is this, Poe?" He asked, stepping forward to examine Aaliyah's smaller figure, glancing at Leia as he did. General Organa turned around, looking at the hooded figure before Poe; pressing her lips together. "I always knew this day would come; you've bought Ben home.." She beamed, reaching forward to pull off the hood, Aaliyah pulled back, slapping the General's hand away, growling loudly, causing some attention. She glanced at Poe, and then back at Aaliyah. Han stepped forward, being protective as always, causing Aaliyah to pull back, bumping into someone, turning to see another girl, around her age, suddenly starting to feel claustrophobic, she started to panic. Her eyes met everyone else's as the room began to spin, and she collapsed on the floor.

Aaliyah laid on the medbay table; Poe, Han, Finn and Rey were spread around the room, the doctor came up the Han, mumbling something into his ear that made his face drop, his eyes going straight over to Aaliyah. "Han what is it?" Rey asked, standing up as she watched him. Han mumbled softly; "that isn't possible" He gulped down the lump in his throat, looking at Rey and back at Poe. "She's the granddaughter of.." Everyone went silent at the doctor left the room, Rey still watching Han with a mixture of curiosity and fear. "Granddaughter of who?" Poe asked, looking at Aaliyah and then back at Han. "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Who knew that Obi-Wan Kenobi had a daughter.. Let alone a living grandchild" Poe mentioned, tilting his head as he looked at the unconscious girl lying on the metal table in the middle of the room, none other than Han Solo breaking the silence; "Who knew Han Solo had a son" He said, looking at Poe, his eyes filled with a mixture of love & disappointment. Poe let out a soft chuckle, turning to look at the girl "Touché" After a few moments of silence, Rey decided to speak up from her corner of the room "But how do we even know that she is his granddaughter?" All their eyes went to Finn, who was sat in the corner, his head down, being more quiet than usual. "Finn? Finn wouldn't know anything about her, right Finn?" Finn didn't respond, keeping his head down. "Finn?" Finn sighed, lifting up his head; opening his mouth to speak "the First Order had known she existed, they were trailing her, trying to capture her and kill her, but, seeing as she's her, they weren't so lucky" He sighed, watching them. Then, all of a sudden, like it was scripted, the girl on the table gasped violently, sitting up quickly, making eye contact with none other than General Organa.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of ideas that I wanted to make into a series, so here's chapter one. Let me know what you think. This is all set in different places from the film, but hey its fanfiction so why the fuck not?


End file.
